Remember the Good Times We Had?
by alicetheninja
Summary: Cammie and Zach flash back by watching a mysterious video of all the times they spent together, showing how they went from Zach being despised by Cammie to the it couple they are today. AU, no spies. Please review!


**Hey hey new story, yay! I'll probably update this one more than the other one because I like it more. Please REVIEW! If you don't do it for me, do it for the fluffy unicorns dancing on magical rainbows! ~Alice**

"Come on Cammie, hurry up!" cried Zach, skipping like a five year old in front of me.

"You know I can't run quickly!" I yelled back.

"We're almost there! Move it slowpoke!"

"Hey! Who are you calling slowpoke?" I put all my energy into dashing towards Zach, jumping onto his back without warning. Unfortunately, he was unprepared and so we both tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Ouchhh," Zach whined, "now my arms hurt and my legs hurt and my head hurts!"

"Oh you poor baby! Do you want me to kiss it better?" I asked, in my most sickly sweet voice.

"Yes I do," he replied, putting a serious face on.

"Well too bad so sad, it's not gonna happen in a million years!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Nah, you know I don't bet."

With that, we both stood up and brushed ourselves off. Neither of us was really hurt, just a few scrapes on our elbows and knees. It would heal quickly without a problem.

I decided I didn't want to walk and said, "I'm tired. Carry me."

"You're always so demanding," he replied, but nonetheless turned around to let me hop onto his back.

"You know you love me anyways."

"I don't even know why."

I jumped on, wrapping my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. Once he checked that I was holding on tight, he broke into a sprint, dashing through the woods, avoiding trees and bushes and jumping over roots. Soon enough, we got to our special place, an old treehouse nestled in the boughs of a large maple tree. I jumped off his back, watching him breathe heavily.

"After you, m'lady," Zach said with a bow.

I lightly slapped him on the arm and started making my way up the old and rough rope ladder that led to our hideout. Once I got halfway up, I had a sudden revelation.

"You just want me to go first so you can look at my butt!"

"Yeah, so?" he replied shamelessly.

"Perverted boy!" I aimed a kick at his face, but being the agile person he was, he easily dodged it and grabbed my foot. I shook my foot out of his grasp and quickly scrambled up the rest of the ladder so that there would be no more views of my derrière for him. I sat against one wall and waited for Zach to come join me. Unsurprisingly, he clambered up a second later. Curse that boy and his athletic abilities! He crawled over to sit against the wall, and suddenly pulled me so that I was sitting in his lap.

"Did you have to do that so roughly?" I complained.

"Come on babe, you know you like it rough," he said, in a terrible attempt at a sexy voice.

In response to this, I turned around and punched him in the chest. I hoped I hurt him because my hand hurt too.

"You know, someday you're actually gonna hurt me and when that day comes, you're going to be really really sorry."

"Okay, sure pretty boy."

"I mean it! You're gonna be so sorry, you're going to fall on your knees at my feet and beg for my forgiveness."

"Yeah, I doubt it Cary. I'll probably just replace you with another hot guy," I remarked, with a teasing smile on my face.

"Don't call me that!"

Ever since grade 6 when I met him, Zach always went by Zach. His real name was Zachary, but he hated it with a passion. Something about it being "uncool" I think. Of course, he hated my nickname for him even more because it "sounds like a girl's name". So, he decided to punish me every time I called him that. Guess what the punishment was. Here's a hint: I'm really ticklish.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

He moved his face so we were nose to nose and said, "I think it's punishment time."

Oh no. I am not going to be tickled like crazy again. I quickly did the only thing that would take his mind off of torturing me. I kissed him. I ran my fingers through his short, dark chocolate brown locks as we kissed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. It was a soft and sweet kiss, although you could feel the passion behind it. After a minute or so, I broke away for air. I wouldn't mind just kissing Zach all day long, but a girl's gotta breathe.

We looked at each other, and he whispered, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about your punishment."

With that, he pounced on me and started tickling my sides, making me laugh so hard my stomach hurt and tears came out of my eyes. I tried pushing him off of me, believe me, I tried, but have you ever tried pushing a hundred and fifty pound boy off of you? Once Zach felt that he made his point, he stopped tickling me and we both calmed down. I slipped back into his lap, and he rested his head on top of mine. We sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the time we had together, away from all the drama of life.

Out of the blue, Zach suddenly said, "Hey, remember grade 6?"

"You mean when we pretty much never spoke? When I completely hated you and wondered why so many girls liked you? When I thought you were a disturbing, arrogant, annoying, idiot?"

"Okay, okay, you can stop insulting me. But yeah, and look at us now, huh?"

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we had a video of all our times together?"

It was as if someone heard me because someone dressed all in black suddenly popped their head into our tree house, handed us a video and disappeared back into the forest.

"Well," I remarked, "that was weird."

"Who cares, this must be our video."

Zach got up, put the DVD into a laptop and went back to where he was sitting before. He wrapped his arms around me, and I started the video.


End file.
